


impractical jokes

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Leo Fitz is Holden Radcliffe's Son, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Fitz goes over to the Radcliffe household for an afternoon and gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Agnes Kitsworth & Leo Fitz, Agnes Kitsworth/Holden Radcliffe, Leo Fitz & Holden Radcliffe
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	impractical jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "affectionate teasing"

_ "I don't know why you're laughing." _

_ "I'm laughing because it's  _ funny,  _ Holden." _

_ "It's not that funny!" _

_ "You were able to buy the Degas and hang it in the living room, but you couldn't afford this?" _

_ "It's not-" _

_ "It's hilarious." _

-

When Fitz stepped into the entryway, the last thing he expected to hear from deeper inside the house was  _ laughter.  _ Well, laughter and something that sounded more like groaning, and he wondered, for a moment, if he should leave and pretend he'd never arrived in the first place. Unfortunately, he didn't quite move fast enough before he heard someone call out from down the short hallway.

"Leopold, is that you? Come in here and settle something for us."

"Nessie, it's  _ not _ that funny-"

"Hush. Let him be the judge of that. Leo, get this," Agnes looked over when he walked into the living room, plainly grinning at something she thought was  _ very _ amusing. Holden, on the cushion next to hers, looked far less amused. "Your father doesn't think this is funny, but I'm trying to explain to him that it  _ is. _ He lost an ebay auction."

Fitz arched a brow and glanced between them, trying to find the humor in the situation. People lost auctions all the time, even people with a lot of money, that didn't really constitute a  _ joke.  _ "Who were you bidding against? Elon Musk?"

At that, there was a scoff from the other end of the couch. "I stopped bidding because I thought the price had gotten unreasonable, not because I didn't have the money for it. Nessie thinks it's very funny that we have a genuine Degas on the wall, but I lost a much less meaningful internet auction. It's really not that funny. It's not funny at all, really."

Shaking his head, Fitz smiled a bit at the explanation and moved to settle into the cushion of his usual chair. "Actually, it's a little funny. You can afford a priceless painting but you couldn't win... what were you bidding on? Vintage football kits?"

Agnes chuckled and shook her head before shooting a pointed look to the scientist next to her. "Tell him what you were doing."

He sighed, not looking either of them in the eye with a small frown while he mumbled something low and incoherent.

"What was that, dear? We didn't quite catch it."

_ "I was getting something for Leo's birthday." _

Fitz coughed to hide a laugh, shaking his head. "My birthday was three months ago. We went out for dinner and you got me that new computer I'd been wanting, remember? Or is your age finally catching up with you?"

The expression he got in response was narrowed eyes and a disapproving frown. "I have the power to ground you."

"Then I'll go home. I'm an adult and I have a wife and a house. Your  _ groundings _ won't stick, but I think it's very funny when you try to make up for three decades of lost parenting time."

Agnes shook her head before getting to her feet with a smile. "See, Holden? You're  _ hilarious.  _ And w e should have Leopold over more often."


End file.
